1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to carrier type overhead material handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Material handling apparatus having parts thereof supported by spring devices, and the like, are known but such devices are not entirely satisfactory for various reasons. Springs, for example, are typically not of the correct strength and/or resiliency for the applications in which they are used. Typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,663,690, 2,642,814 and 3,174,086, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.